Headbang! : Kode
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Lelaki pirang itu terlalu nggak peka. Saking frustasinya, Sakura Haruno sampai ingin menjeduk-jedukkan kepala ke kaca etalase Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Harus bagaimana?


**Headbang! : Kode**

Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan penulisnya tiada ambil keuntungan materil apapun.

"_Lelaki pirang itu terlalu nggak peka. Saking frustasinya, Sakura sampai ingin menjeduk-jedukkan kepala ke kaca etalase Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Harus bagaimana?"_

Taking set: Alternate Reality

.

.

.

Hari libur seorang ninja bukan berarti bisa malas-malasan di rumah, santai membaca buku, atau sekedar menikmati segelas teh pekat. Hari libur seorang ninja berarti beres-beres, cuci-setrika pakaian yang menumpuk, membersihkan halaman, dan hal-hal lainnya yang tak sempat dilakukan. Misi benar-benar menyita lebih dari tujuh puluh persen waktu mereka.

Saat itu, kebetulan Naruto dan Sakura mendapat jatah libur satu hari. Sakura menawarkan diri untuk membantu pemuda itu mengisi kulkasnya dengan makanan layak, bukan hanya bungkusan ramen. Jadilah mereka berjalan menuju pasar.

Melewati toko bunga Yamanaka, mendadak Sakura menginginkan salah satu dari bunga-bunga itu. Ia mengerling ke mawar merah yang bermekaran di potnya.

"Ehm, Naruto, bunga itu cantik juga, ya."

Naruto melihat dari ujung matanya. Bahkan ia tak merasa tertarik untuk menoleh. "… Biasa aja."

Naruto terus berjalan, sampai ia menyadari Sakura tak lagi mengikutinya. Ia balik badan, lalu mendapati masih memandangi kumpulan bunga. Naruto terpaksa kembali berjalan ke arah si gadis _pink_.

"… Kau suka?"

Sakura menoleh. _Slow motion_. Sengaja memandang tepat ke manik Naruto.

"… Iya. Cantik sekali, 'kan?"

Dalam hati, _inner_ Sakura bersorak kegirangan. Usahanya berhasil! _Sekarang ayo bilang, kau mau membelikannya untukku!_

"… Oh. Ya sudah, tanam saja di rumah."

Sakura melongo. Kemudian ngambek. Jawaban Naruto terlalu _epic_.

Tentu saja Naruto menyadari perubahan raut gadis itu. "Kenapa?"

Sakura membuang muka. "Bukan apa-apa!" ketusnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya. Maaf, aku lupa kau sangat buruk dalam berkebun. Kau pasti tersinggung."

Sakura makin kesal. "Bukan itu!"

"Jadi?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia hanya menyilangkan tangan di dada, membiarkan Naruto berpikir. _Kita akan lihat, Naruto Uzumaki, apa kau cukup peka atau tidak untuk tahu keinginanku!_

Naruto diam lagi. Tiba-tiba ia mengendus udara. "Kau suka wangi ini, ya?"

Meski agak heran, Sakura menjawab saja. Siapa tahu pertanyaan ini akan sampai ke bagian 'ayo beli bunga itu'. "… Ya."

"Kau tahu," Naruto menunjuk jalan arah datangnya tadi, "di sebelah sana ada toko yang menjual parfum. Minggu lalu aku lewat, ada yang wanginya mirip ini. Kalau suka, kau bisa membelinya."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau parfum," katanya tegas.

Naruto jadi makin bingung. Sakura memperjelas kodenya dengan melirik rumpun bunga berkali-kali.

Pemuda itu mengikuti arah lirikan Sakura. Ia baru _'ngeh'_ setelah Sakura mengedik-ngedikkan kepala ke bunga. "Oh … aku tahu sekarang. Kau mau bunga kan?"

Wajah Sakura mencerah seketika. "Ya, ya! Itu dia maksudku!"

"Kalau begitu beli saja. Kau bawa uang, 'kan?"

Bahu Sakura kembali turun. "Tidak, aku—"

"Haah, mau gimana lagi," Naruto mengehela napas, mengeluarkan uang dari dompet kataknya. "Ini, pakai uangku dulu. Kau boleh meminjamnya."

Sakura mengerang frustasi. "Aku mau kau yang membelikannya untukku, Bodoh! Bukan meminjam uangmu!" teriaknya sebal.

Mulut Naruto sukses membulat. Barulah ia mengerti mengapa Sakura bersikap menyebalkan sedari tadi. "Ooh. Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi, sih?"

"Aku 'kan sudah mengode! Kaunya saja yang tidak peka!"

"Lain kali bilang yang jelas, Sakura-_chan_. Aku mana ngerti kode-kodean begitu." Naruto mengambil setangkai mawar, membayarkannya pada Ino—yang entah bagaimana sudah siap sedia saat Naruto memanggilnya—dan langsung memberikannya pada Sakura.

Cinta benar-benar membuat seseorang terlihat bodoh. Sepanjang jalan, Sakura cengegesan, menciumi kelopak mawarnya berkali-kali. Merasa bangga dan bahagia punya pacar yang pengertian dan memahami keinginannya.

Padahal, kalau ia tak mengedikkan kepala, melirik sambil memelototi bunga-bunga di sampingnya, Naruto mana mungkin bakal mengerti.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N**: Seri (?) pertama dari serial Headbang!, kupilih NaruSaku. Aku nggak bisa mastiin seri ini bakal sampai berapa biji, karena tiap fic bakal beda pairing. Karakternya pun mungkin bisasama, misalnya ini udah NaruSaku, trus selanjutnya aku bikin NaruHina atau SasuSaku. Sesuai mood aja :'p

Review please? :"D


End file.
